A Whole New Me
by Uchibayo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a hardened criminal, right? At least, he THOUGHT he was. Being back in the village and having a first date with a certain pink-haired kunoichi may tell him differently..


**A/N:** HEY! Thanks for stopping by! I've recently made some adjustments to spelling, grammar, structure and the like, so it's a lot prettier! I hope you enjoy this little ball of fluff :)

**Disclaimer: **I am obviously not Kishimoto-sensei and I don't own these cuties.

onward!

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm doing this right now. How did I let myself agree to this?<p>

She was literally the most annoying thing on the face of the earth, but now that I've been back… so much has changed. She is so…

**Oh God. **It's her house. This is it...

I knock on the door and wait. I can hear her, talking to her parents...

She giggles and I hear the _annoying _"Ohaiyou, Sasuke-kun!" as she sweeps open the door.

**Wow. **She is so…

**Oh no.** I can't help it. My muscles are moving on their own. I'm smiling. SMILING… WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Sakura," I manage, "Ready to go?" And she turns back, yelling "Ja, ne!" over her shoulder before stepping out to join me, closing the door behind her.

It's a little chilly out, so as we're walking, she zips up her red jacket and nuzzles into her white scarf. _Hn. Her color choices never change. _The whole time, my eyes are on her. She's talking about her day at the hospital. With her being one of the best medics to ever exist, there are always some interesting stories. She's incredibly passionate when she talks like this. She loves what she does and it's so easy to tell. There's a certain twinkle in her eyes, and damn is it mesmerizing. She's just so...

**No. Good god, Sasuke. Stop it, you sappy piece of shit. This isn't-**

Wait. I think she just asked me a question. I missed it._  
><em>

Dumbfounded, I'm fumbling through my thoughts, finding nothing. "What?" I croak out, and she giggles. _Great. _I bet she can totally tell what she's doing to me...

"Did you see Naruto today?" She asks again. For the rest of our journey to whatever mystery place she picked to eat, we talk (and laugh) about our teammate. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>When we turn the most familiar corner on this planet and see that damn ramen shop, I automatically roll my eyes, my smirk showing and a light chuckle escaping. I swear to god, when I see her give me this look that is so truly <em>Sakura, <em>one of indignation and stubbornness, it takes all I have not to…kiss her.

**Wait.** KISS HER?! Is this some kind of mind transfer shit? INO ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?

Hearing no answer except my own stupid thoughts, I just accept it. OKAY FINE. I wanted to kiss her just then..

Her arms fold over her chest. "What's so funny, _Uchiha_?" I smirk again, pulling out her chair for her when we enter Ichiraku. "Nothing, _Haruno, _the Dobe just rubs off on us more than we realize."

She really is very easy to talk to. Who would've thought? Maybe she's not so annoying after all. As we move through our bowls of ramen and our conversation, I'm watching her intently. She does this thing where she tucks her pink locks behind her ears every now and then. It's actually kind of cute..

Then, as she talks to the waitress who's taking her bowl, something strange happens to me. I'm captivated. The feeling coming over me is unexplainable. I've never EVER felt like this before. _What the.._

Before I know it, I'm smiling again and she's turning back to me. I can't stop this next sentence, it just falls out of my mouth...

"You look incredible tonight..." Almost stunned at my own words, I'm now blushing. **Fuck. I'm an idiot-**

She must have noticed my chakra tense up, because without skipping a beat, she places one of her hands- remarkably soft and warm hands, I might add- over my large, calloused hand…the real one...

Oh my god. What- I- She-….I like this…I LIKE THIS. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I DO NOT like physical contact. Why am I acting like an idiot just because of this pushy, stubborn, annoying-

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" she says softly, breaking into my thoughts. And as quickly as the panic had set in, I am now calm. How does she do it? She just seems to know exactly how to help me. And I guess she always has...

_Maybe that's why I'm so crazy about her..._

I hear a strange sound and my ears instantly perk up… What... What the hell is... **Oh my god. **I know that voice... It's…

"Oi, A bowl of the usual, old man!"

FUCKING NARUTO! He seriously has the WORST possible timing EVER.

Sakura and I shoot each other this incredible look of shared annoyance as the damn idiot sweeps into the shop. He sees us right away – her hand on mine, leaning in close. "EHHHH? S-Sakura-chan? TEME? What the hell?!" There's a moment of the most uncomfortable silence and I actually feel the urge to vomit... until Sakura speaks up-

"Naruto, y-you baka!" With this, she stands, going toe to toe with our teammate, a fist raised to his face. Watching this exchange is just pure gold. Not a thing has changed. She's still threatening to beat his ass – and looking incredibly convincing- and Naruto freezes in pure terror. I can't hold back a laugh, and it escapes.

In tandem, they both turn and shout "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I just smirk, and add in a "Hn."

Sakura lands one single blow to Naruto's head and he tumbles back out of the shop, holding his aching dome. The atmostohere shifts when she sits back down, and it isn't one that I'm the least bit comfortable with. She's quiet and reserved, maybe a little embarrassed. So I think, and an idea comes to me. I pay Ichiraku and lean in to Sakura, whispering in her ear "Want to go somewhere with me?" And I take her hand as she nods in agreement.

We try to hurry out, but the dobe still catches us "YOU BETTER WATCH IT TEME! YOU HURT HER AND I'LL MURDER YOU" At my eye-twitch in response, Sakura giggles again and turns to me "So where exactly are you taking me?" I give her hand a light squeeze. "Oh, you'll see…"

* * *

><p>The stars are incredible tonight from up here on Hokage Mountain. They're hard to focus on, though, with this wisp of pink laying on my shoulder. I still can't get over how <em>comfortable <em>I feel around her. Why haven't I noticed this before? Why are things so different now? I mean, I haven't had this much physical contact in years and here I am _wanting _it to happen. Me. This is insanity.

But this right here is even better. This silence between us as we watch the town live beneath us is just right. We don't need to say anything and I cannot explain what this feeling is. She just gets to me. She is just so…

_UGH _what in the hell am I doing. This is so confusing!

But even so… Looking at this girl- no, this **woman** leaning against me, hand wrapped in mine, I feel…at home. Something I haven't felt since before that night..

We stay like that for a long time, God even knows how long. And really, neither of us minded. But, I decided that I really didn't want to die by the hands of her father- not that I'm scared of anyone else or anything. Psh. I just want to be polite...

"Sakura," I whisper quietly, and she turns her head up to me, the moonlight making her emerald orbs sparkle. "Hm?" she drawls. "We really should be getting home, your parents-

"Ugh!" She huffs, "Screw my parents. I just want to stay right here." And after a long moment of looking into my eyes, she softens and sighs "Fine... I guess we probably _should _go..."

I get up first, and she follows suit, stretching long and hard. In one foul swoop, I scoop her up bridal style and flash-step down the mountain with ease. Setting her down gently when we reach the street. There are a few lights on, but not many. It must be late. This is a welcome sight when we make it back to her house. But... shit... this means I have to let her go... I'm not used to this feeling. My heart is racing...

She searches for her key, finding it and giving me a reluctant half-smile. Blushing, I scratch the back of my head nervously, not knowing what to say or do. Luckily, like always, she is the comforting force. She takes my hand again and speaks, "I had an amazing time tonight, Sasuke." And then… oh my god... Sh-she's on her tip toes and...

She's kissing my cheek... my burning, red cheek... I-I don't... wow…

"Oyasumi" she sighs, turning to head inside.

**Wait. No**. I can't let her leave. I have to… I need to…

I grab her wrist. She spins around. Fake hand to slender waist. And before I can catch myself...

My real hand floats up and, deciding that I need to show her _my _ form of affection, my fingers go to her forehead. *TAP*

"See you soon, Sakura" I leave her there, stunned and turning a deep shade of red.

She is so BEAUTIFUL.

* * *

><p>end<p>

A/N: Ah! My first _real_ fic is done! This was just a tiny little drabble. I had a shit ton of fun writing this. Thinking like an emotionless guy falling for a girl is a trip, I'll tell ya. Rate and comment pretty please! Leave constructive comments, What can I improve on/keep the same? I plan to write other drabbles. And who knows, there might even be a sequel to this gem ;)


End file.
